Divine Wars
by Fullbuster13
Summary: A mysterious job gets into the hands of Fairy Tail requesting the services of Team B, what happens when some of Fairy Tail's most powerful members are gathered for an assignment where a dark secret is brought to light? Laxus, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, and Cana are back at it again, and one additional member may be showing up as well.
1. An Unexpected Request

I've always wanted to write something about Team Fairy Tail B, and the Ultimate Team prompt for Fairy Tail Week was the perfect time to start it. This story will feature things that Fairy Tail needs, like more on Juvia's backstory, Laxus, Mira, and Cana showing their power in more fights, Jellal will be there. I honestly can't say how excited I am for this.

* * *

><p>"Master you may want to take a look at this," Mirajane suggested with a slightly worried tone as she handed him a flyer.<p>

"You're right, that is quite odd," he commented while his eyes scanned this new job request. "We should discuss this further, can you go get them for me?"

Mirajane left the master's office and went out into guild hall. Even though she was considered an S Class wizard this new job request off-put her a little. She gathered Juvia who was sitting with Gray, then Cana whom was at the bar, and broke up a scuffle between Gajeel and Natsu to bring the former with her.

"No sign of Laxus?" Makarov asked once they all arrived.

"I haven't seen him or his cheer squad all day," Cana remarked after downing another bottle. "So what's up?"

"There's been a job request that specifically asked for the services of Team Fairy Tail B. I know that doesn't sound ominous at all but I can't help but to find it strange."

"The job takes place on a remote island off the southern coast of Fiore called Vrochis Nisi. From what I know it's mostly uninhabited," Mirajane added.

"Which is another thing that I don't like about this suspicious job."

"So what you don't think we'll be able to handle it, old geezer?" His grandson cockily stated while he entered. "You were the one who hand-picked us."

"I definitely believe in you skills and power. However other than Gajeel and Juvia, you have no experience working with each other and considering this job pays a pretty high price I'd assume no slip-ups can be allowed. This team was mostly thrown together, so I'm not sure about how successful you would all be working together."

"How much money are we talkin?" Gajeel asked.

"150 million jewel."

"150 million! That divides out to 20 million for Juvia so she can buy something lovely for Gray-sama!" (The reason why is because the guild itself would need to receive part of every job's monetary reward if you actually applied economics into Fairy Tail because I always wondered about that. So I just set it as a third.)

"The request did ask for Mystogan's services as well," Mira giggled.

"Hey Erza, could you come here for a second?" Laxus opened the door and yelled into the guild hall. "Do you know what Jellal's up to right now?"

"Why have you heard anything!?" She quickly interjected.

Erza explained how she had no idea about his whereabouts and left. After that, those five went over the pros and cons of this mission. One of the big red flags was that the job itself was extremely vague, all it stated was it required the services of those six wizards. Another was the island was shrouded in mystery, nobody knew much about it other than its location. Makarov's biggest worry obviously was the damages check he'd be receiving considering the team was essentially a powerhouse powderkeg.

Cana and Juvia each made compelling cases about the large sum of reward money. 50 million for the guild and 20 million for each of them is hard to ignore. Also Fairy Tail's name would spread further out. Combining the success of the Grand Magic Games, the guild's fame would be astronomical. One more good point was that what if there actually was a huge problem that needed powerful wizards to deal with it. However it was Laxus who made the teetering point.

"Wouldn't it be good if our stronger members get more experience working with each other. Think about it, next time our guild goes to war with a Phantom Lord," he jokingly nudged Gajeel and Juvia after he brought that up. "We'll have chemistry between five of our strongest members which'll spell trouble for everyone else. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Era are already a formidable team. If we have two groups that kick ass nobody will mess with us."

"What about The Thunder Legion?" Mirajane asked.

"I believe in them, besides they go on most of their jobs without me anyway. They'll be fine." _Spoiler: Freed will not be fine._

After some more debating they finally decided that taking this job was risky, but the Fairy Tail guild doesn't shy away from challenges. A boat was arranged to take them to the island from Hargeon the following morning. All of them said their goodbyes that night.

"I'm gonna miss you big sis!" Elfman sobbed as he squeezed his sisters tight.

"I'm not leaving Elf, you don't have to smother me too," Lisanna's voice muffled.

"This how a man hugs!"

"Oh Gray-sama, how will Juvia survive this long trip without her beloved!" She clung to his arm.

"For starters you can't rip my arm off and take it with you," he pleaded with a cherry-red face.

"Laxus how will we survive without you!?" Freed cried while Evergreen and Bixlow tried to console him.

Not surprising to some, the most emotional goodbye came from Gajeel.

"You behave now Lily I'm gonna be gone and I expect my cat to be the strongest guy here and don't for a second think I won't miss you cause I will!"

"I think you guys will make a great team!" Wendy told Cana.

"Thanks kid, now don't get into my booze while I'm out of here."

After some heartfelt farewells they all went home for the night. Four of the five experienced a pleasant slumber going into their big morning. Unfortunately for Juvia she didn't have that kind of luck.

Cana screamed out in agony. Her body was entirely wounds and bruises. Only two things were shown on her face, pain and disbelief. She was about to throw her weaponized cards but she was immediately knocked on her back by a mass of blackness. Somehow, Cana rose to her feet once again after the impact. She looked around to see Mira lying on top of Laxus, both were unconscious. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Please come back to us!"

Juvia shot out of her bed with an expression of pure terror. Thankfully it was only a nightmare, but it was too vivid to be ignored. What was going on? Was Juvia responsible for hurting her guildmates? She'd never dare do that, this guild has given her so much happiness and joy. She would never even dream about doing anything wrong to her friends, but apparently she'd have a nightmare about it.

"Do you really have to be wearing bikinis right now?" Gajeel asked Mira and Cana when they met at Hargeon in the morning.

"If anything you should be asking Laxus why he's wearing a fur coat when we're going to a tropical island," Cana replied. "But I bet seeing me and Mira rock our bods bothers you cause you're into petite girls n stuff."

Gajeel screamed out in defense while Cana kept egging him on. Mirajane tried to stay out of it but couldn't help to laugh. Laxus scoffed about the immaturity of this group. Juvia stayed silent while they waited for the boat.

"Are you alright Juvia you haven't said a word?" Cana asked.

"Oh it's nothing Juvia's fine… She's just a little nervous."

They boarded the boat and set sail for Vrochis Nisi. For most of the trip there wasn't much interaction. Mirajane lied on the deck and sunbathed, Juvia stared into the ocean, and Gajeel and Laxus dealt with their motion sickness. It wasn't until Cana walked out with a drink in her hand that they actually started talking to each other.

"So what are we gonna do?" She asked the collective.

"What do you mean, Cana?" Mirajane responded.

"Master was right, I mean who knows how the hell we're all gonna work together. Mira hasn't had much experience with jobs lately, Juvia sometimes needs a kick in the ass from Gray to get her going, and Laxus and Gajeel are the two biggest jerks in the guild."

"Hey you're in no position to talk," Laxus stated. "Chances are you won't be sober."

"Everybody has their flaws, I mean look at Erza's team," Mirajane said trying to ease the tension. "Natsu and Gray hate each other, Erza's a perfectionist in one of the worst ways possible, and Lucy's celestial spirits have _unique_ personalities and they work together great."

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel's not a jerk anymore," she tried put on a cheerful visage after a night of very little sleep.

"What do you mean anymore?!" He called out.

Just then they spotted the island. The sun shown down brightly on the white sandy beach. Beyond that was plenty of tropical fauna and they couldn't spot any sign of civilization. After they got off the boat, Team Fairy Tail B began the search of their client, even though the island wasn't that big they would've appreciated an exact location of where to go.

"Should we split up? We could cover more ground." Laxus suggested.

"No, considering how suspicious the job request was I have a feeling that we shouldn't get isolated from each other," Cana responded.

"She's right, who knows what kinda weird crap is on this shithole of an island," Gajeel said as he removed any sort of plant life from their path with his Iron Dragon Sword.

"I think this island's beautiful," Mira stated. "This is almost like a vacation. But I am pretty annoyed that our client gave us no specifics."

At that moment, Gajeel's ears picked up on a rustling sound. He swung his arm out signaling his comrades to remain still. Everybody looked around trying to find where it came from. Suddenly the ground beneath Mirajane and Juvia disappeared and they fell into a dark pit.

Almost the instant of Mira's scream Laxus lunged out to try to save her. He cried out her name while trying to get a hold of her hand. Unaware of how big the trap was, he also fell in trying to rescue her. Gajeel instinctively stretched his Iron Dragon Club to use as a rescue rope, but Juvia was the only one who could grab it and keep from falling. After he pulled Juvia up the pitfall closed, and Laxus and Mira were gone without a trace.

"Damnit, where do you think it took them!" Cana yelled with some nervousness in her voice.

"I don't know about that, but it appears we're not alone," Juvia said while pointing to what appeared to be an army.

"We have the intruders in sight," One of them stated while putting two fingers on his temple, they were using telepathy.

The members of this militia didn't just look like ordinary foot soldiers, they all wore extravagant golden armor and helmets that gave them an appearance of a manta ray. Some wielded weapons, and some didn't meaning they were probably wizards. One of them took initiative and threw a javelin at the trio. It came down on Juvia but thanks to her water body it was harmless. Gajeel smirked as he finally got the chance to let loose. He charged at the army then swung an Iron Dragon's Club at the mass, taking out a large number of them.

"Well who said he gets to have all the fun?" Cana smiled at Juvia, who nodded in response.

Cana dealt out explosive cards while the militia tried to shield themselves. One of them used their magic to attack her with harsh winds, but she neutralized it with her Wind Edge spell. She then used Summoned Lightning to eliminate about 15 of them at once. Juvia also handled the lopsided battle well as most of their attacks went right through her water body. She waved her hand across her body and a surge of water ripped through the enemy's numbers.

Gajeel employed his ability to turn all parts of his body into iron and weapons and put a beatdown on those soldiers. He hit whoever wasn't in range with his Demon Log spears, and whoever was unfortunate enough to be in range was either battered by his iron club or smashed by an iron fist. One of them did manage to strike Gajeel with a sword, but it caused minimal damage as he quickly turned his back to iron. He then grabbed the blade, stole it from its user, and just ate it.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He bellowed as a tornado of metal tore through their forces.

His comrades were having no problem either. Cana was able to counter all of their moves with her fortune-telling ability and took care of them with her diverse array of attacks. Juvia toyed with all of the melee attackers, letting them try to injure her before she used Water Jigsaw and knocked a large sum of them on their asses. It wasn't long before they lost hope and started to retreat.

"Oh come on boys we're just getting started," Cana remarked as she kept up her assault.

"You're all monsters!" One screamed while running away.

They evacuated in masses as they knew there was no chance of beating these guys. However, an observer remained out of sight on a hill as his comrades fled the scene. He was wearing a skin-tight black suit with a navy blue spiral on his chest.

"Target is above ground, strength is what we expected, accomplices are no slouches either," a flat and deep voice reported.

Cana threw her arms around Gajeel and Juvia, "Team B my ass, we rock!"

"Yes that was good, but where are Mirajane and Laxus?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know, I'll try to get a reading with my cards and try to find them. Hand me the map of the island."

Cana sat down and tried to figure out where their missing teammates were with her magic. Little did they know, those two would also be encountering combat except they were facing much tougher foes.

Mirajane grabbed on to Laxus' hand tightly as they fell downward. He pulled her in close and spun their bodies so he took the brunt of the impact when they reached a floor. He grunted in pain when they hit, but thankfully Mira was relatively unharmed. She landed with her head lying on his chest.

"Laxus, you risked your life to save me," Mirajane said in her sweet and soft voice while her luminous eyes gazed into him.

He looked up to find her safe and sound on top of him. Laxus let out a sigh of relief, but then recognized they were in no situation to be soaking in each other's bodies. They stood up and tried to figure out where they were. It appeared to be some sort of ancient temple. There were stone statues of warriors wielding tridents. The walls had cracks and barely looked stable. Laxus tried to stand but the fall had taken a toll on his body. Mira threw his arm around her to try to support him.

"I don't need any help you know."

"It's fine, let's just be happy that you can still kind of walk. A fall that far could've been much worse."

"It appears that I've stumbled upon some tomb raiders, that misdeed must be dealt with" a disembodied voice announced.

"We're not here to raid anything, we fell into some sort of trapdoor and we have no idea where we are," Mirajane called out while trying to search for the source of the sound.

Out of nowhere, a line of red energy lashed Laxus in the back. He grunted in pain as his back was already in bad shape. Who could be attacking them? Was it the same people who set the trap? They were hoping the answers gave them a clue on the specifics of their job. Laxus attempted to disengage from Mira but he still wasn't in good enough shape to stand on his own.

"You're hurt, let me handle this," Mirajane begged as she sat him down.

"Alright, but don't hold back. I have a feeling whoever's after us won't be either."

"You're certainly right about that," a young purple-haired woman stated as she showed herself. "My name is Samura, and I deal with handling the misconduct around here. I can see by your guild marks you're Fairy Tail wizards. Teaching you your lesson now would be very beneficial to me in the long run."

Her clothes suggested she was some sort of assassin. Singular vertical and horizontal strips of black leather covered part of her torso. Skin-tight black leather sleeves were worn on her arms and legs, showing of her cut muscles. Samura's long hair ran back into a ponytail. Mirajane noticed she wasn't carrying any items on her.

A large amount of magic power was released when Mira transformed. Even though Laxus was watching she had no intentions of holding back the She-Devil. Most opponents cower in fear just when they see her Satan Soul form, however Samura accepeted this challenge.

"So the rumors are true about the legendary She-Devil. Requip: Whiplash!"

A hilt with a grip magically transported to her hand. Coming out of the hilt was a string of red energy. Samura swung her arm and tried to strike Mirajane with it. She dodged it without a sweat, flying in the air. Mirajane attempted to attack her enemy with her claws, but Samura quickly requipped her whip to one with a grappling hook to escape Mira's attack. Then she requipped once again to a green whip. The whip wrapped around a statue, and Samura ripped it off of its stand to hurl at Mirajane. Thankfully, Mirajane's enhanced strength from her Satan Soul form allowed her to brush it aside.

"_Damn, she can requip just as fast as Erza,_" Laxus thought to himself. "_At least it's just her weapons. There's not a doubt in my mind Mira can take care of her if she goes all out._"

"You truly are impressive," Samura stated as she landed back on the ground. "Unfortunately for you I have a certain whip that'll make you beg for mercy."

Samura and Mirajane stood off as the former requipped into a glowing white whip that radiated power. Mira was smirking before but this new whip made her body feel uneasy for some reason. Samura lashed it at her, which she avoided once again. Sparks shot out from when the whip hit the floor, some of which struck her in the leg. Its fiery sting felt like that of a thousand box jellyfish. Mirajane screamed out as she tried to endure the pain, which gave Samura a devilish grin.

Back in Fiore, the dark guild Red Hood was near its end. Freed set an enchantment to keep any of the members from escaping. So all of them were locked in a battle with The Thunder Legion plus the remaining Strauss siblings. Lisanna jumped around the hall in her cat form and clawed the dark wizards, Bixlow's babies blasted several of them, and Evergreen's Fairy Machine Gun knocked tens of them out.

"That'll teach you to be a man!" Elfman yelled as he punched a member with his beast arm.

"I was going to take care of the guild master, but it seems as if we weren't the only ones who were tasked with the termination of this dark guild," Freed announced when he appeared with two figures in dark blue robes. "Convenient that we bumped into them though."

"We were following a lead on a dark guild called Black Vortex," Jellal stated as he removed his hood. "Thanks to this we now know they're on a location called Vrochis Nisi."

"That's where Mira and the rest of Team B went!" Lisanna said with shock.

"Team B huh... Last time I checked I'm still a member," he smirked.


	2. Meet the Host

Mirajane Strauss was in the middle of a confrontation with another powerful requip wizard. Her adversary, Samura, just requipped to a whip that glowed a bright white light. Samura tried to lash her with it, but in her Satan Soul form she's one of the fastest wizards in Fiore. However, it appears that her opponent's goal wasn't to land a direct hit. Sparks flew from where the whip struck the floor, some of which hit Mira. Those sparks burned no ordinary holes into her skin, it stung as if it were venomous. Normally she had no problem with poison in her demon form, but this pain was unlike any other she felt. Her cries of pain were loud.

"Now you see that I'm in control here," Samura laughed as she pulled the white whip back. "You see, all of my whips provide me different factors to use when disciplining my targets. The red one your partner felt was specifically created to hit pain receptors. I use the green one when I want to tie something up."

"So what's with this white one?" Mirajane grunted.

"I'm sure you heard of Holy Magic? Like Sting Eucliffe this whip employs the same type of power. However, he just uses holy magic in its most basic form, sheer power, and it's primarily used to slay dragons anyway. My whip was blessed by several priests to give it quite an effect on beings that have gone away from God's light."

She continued to crack her whip all over the small tomb. Mirajane didn't have very many places to escape to, and Samura was unyielding. The holy sparks were impossible to avoid. Every time Mira let out a sound of agony, the look in Samura's eyes became more and more demented.

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane extended her hands once she figured she had enough time between evading her onslaught and expelled a beam of dark purple energy toward her.

The impact created a massive explosion that shook the tomb and caused cracks in the walls. However, once the smoke and rubble cleared, Samura appeared to be relatively unharmed. She was now wielding a silver whip with a blunt object at the end of it.

"This is my defensive whip, I use it when my toys start to think they have permission to attack me. That's gonna mean more pain onto you," Samura devilishly stated.

The defensive whip disappeared, then two whips reappeared back into her hands. She now held a green whip and the white whip which meant tremendous trouble for Mira.

"_She can requip different weapons at the same time!? I have to step in!_" Laxus thought as he tried to get back on his feet. "_Damn, my back is still in bad shape… Come on Mira, there's no room for holding back._"

Samura cracked her holy whip again at Mira, which she dodged by extending her black wings and flying away. Unfortunately, the other whip caught her while she was focused on the sparks. Samura put on a deranged grin as it wrapped her up. The whip immobilized Mira, and her opponent slowly raised her other whip, then began to unleash a storm of pain upon her.

"Take this demon!" She yelled as she lashed and lashed her white whip.

Mirajane screamed in agony, this was the worst physical pain she had ever experienced. The lashes themselves hurt much worse than the sparks. The whip created wounds which allowed the holy magic to dig deep into her body.

"Your screams only tell me to keep going."

"Raging Bolt!"

A large blast of lightning descended on Samura, causing her to release her hold on Mira and knocking her on the ground. Laxus panted as he tried to charge himself up for another attack. Mira lied face-down on her stomach, still in agonizing pain.

"Laxus Dreyar… Are you my spoil of victory?" Samura said as her green whip wrapped him up. "I've always wanted to discipline a strong warrior like yourself."

Samura walked over and put Laxus' chin between her thumb and idex finger. Just then, Mira rose to her feet. Laxus recognized that look in her eye, the look that shown absolutely no regard for human, or any species for that matter, life. The kind barmaid momentarily vanished, all that stood before the two of them was the legendary destroyer, the She-Devil.

"Darkness Stream," she coldly stated as hands created from darkness energy came from her hand and surrounded Samura.

Mira's spell pulled Samura in close. Once she was brought in enough, she pounded Samura's face to the ground with her scaley fist. She then jumped on top of her, and continued to bombard her with punches. Her fury was unrelenting, causing Samura to lose her dominatrix attitude and beg for mercy. Her pleas gave Mira a moment of hesitation, but she continued to rain punches down. Right before she came down with the finishing blow, a sheet of steel appeared between them, blocking it.

"Come on Samura, the battle's over," a raucous male voice stated as a figure swooped in and put his accomplice's beaten body on his shoulders. "The name's Henge. I'm sure you'll be seeing me again."

This boy looked about 17, he had dark skin and wore a bandana which his long hair flowed out of. He appeared to be wearing steel plates on his torso, steel boots, and steel gauntlets. After he retreated, Mirajane returned to her human form. Her one-piece battle suit transformed back into a bikini, and her monstrous features such as her tail, bat-like wings, and the zig-zag mark on her face disappeared. She walked over to Laxus to help him stand up.

"You know when Cana told me you almost murdered Freed, I thought she was exaggerating. I forgot you had that in you, scared me for a moment."

Mirajane chuckled at Laxus teasing, then her eyes widened, "Laxus, look!"

She pointed to a spot in the ceiling at what looked like a handle. She turned it and a circular area started to slide out of the way.

Cana, Gajeel, and Juvia were above ground trying to search for the remaining two.

"Well, where are they?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not getting a reading at all," Cana stated as she stood up and put her hair into a ponytail. "I think our best bet is to head in the direction where all those soldiers came from and see if we can get some information out of people."

The three of them proceeded to walk around the jungle. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Sword to chop down any fauna in their path. Juvia was fidgeting with her fingers as she was nervous about Mirajane and Laxus, while Cana calmly walked with her hands behind her head.

"Don't worry, those two, they're the two most powerful wizards in the guild. I'm sure they're fine," Cana reassured Juvia.

"What about daddy," Gajeel added, which Cana smacked him on the back of the head for.

Cana then put her arms around her two teammates, "So what's the gossip with you two lately? How's Levy? Gray?"

"Shut you're damn mouth you're raiding the bars every weekend! I bet you're waking up in random guy's beds!"

"Not true actually considering I can drink every random guy under the table."

"What about Hibiki?" Juvia asked.

"Well I mean yeah we've met up to go out n stuff but who the hell knows with that pretty boy."

Suddenly, Gajeel picked up sounds not coming from those three. He swung his arm out in front of his teammates, signaling they weren't alone.

"I could sense your level of magic power from a mile away, I'm glad I found you," a smooth and booming voice announced.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Gajeel rudely asked.

"Why, I'm your client," the man answered as he approached them. "Also excuse the army, we've had a problem with invaders lately."

This man appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had almost metallic silver hair that glistened in the sun and spiked downward to his shoulders. He was an inch or two taller than Cana and Gajeel. He wore a blue shirt with tight sleeves and seams in them that revealed his muscly arms.

"So you didn't send them after us?" Juvia asked.

"I did not, they were just doing their jobs of patrolling the island. The fools. Now I only see three of you, where is the lightning user, the Take-Over user, and the Stave user?"

"Well, you see the Stave user, Mystogan's his name. He's kind of, uhm, how do I say this, he's MIA a lot," Cana answered while stressfully scratching her head. "He's not the chattiest guy so we had no idea where he was when we left for this island."

"And Mirajane and Laxus fell into a pitfall, was that another one of your security previsions?" Juvia asked him.

"A pitfall? That's quite strange, we haven't set any of those as far as I'm aware."

Almost on some sort of cue, thunder roared and a flash of lightning appeared before them. After the bright light faded, Laxus and Mira stood before them with the former still relying on the latter for support.

"So who's this guy?" Laxus asked.

"This is our client, Laxus, try to be polite," Cana answered.

"The name's Nethune actually," he stated as he extended his hand to greet the pair.

Nethune apologized for the army attacking Cana, Gajeel, and Juvia. He then led them to the hotel where they'd be staying. Juvia, Cana, and Mira would be staying in one room and Laxus and Gajeel would share the other. That night, Mirajane was busy trying to treat her wounds in the bathtub. She'd never encountered Holy Magic before. Even the mere presence of the whip made her uneasy during their battle. She found it odd that the aura of Sting's magic didn't have the same effect on her, considering he was literally taught the magic by a holy dragon.

"Mirajane, Juvia would like to know when you will be done bathing," she knocked on the door.

"Why wait," Cana stated as she slapped Juvia on the rear and opened the door.

She pulled Juvia in which gave Mira quite the surprise. Cana dropped her towel and jumped in the tub with her teammate. She then grabbed Juvia and tried to bring her in as well.

"Cana can we not be so rough?" Mira politely pleaded. "I'm still a little sore from my fight today."

"Oh yeah, did you unleash the She-Devil on the poor guy's ass?" She asked as she started to rub Mira's back. "I bet ya 10,000 Jewel the chump's gonna have nightmares for the next month."

"Actually _she_ was a dominatrix so I doubt she'll have nightmares."

"What's a dominatrix?" Juvia innocently inquired.

"Lemme show ya," Cana answered as she continued to horse around in the tub with the other two beautiful ladies.

The boys were obviously much less intimate. Laxus seemed to have gotten over his back injury. Their hotel was near the coastline so he was taking in the view standing by the window. Gajeel just reentered the room after gorging himself at the buffet.

"Hey I'm sorry I was a dick," Laxus proclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Back when I tried to overtake the guild, I was an immature brat but I took a lot of anger out on you."

Laxus was still staring out the window while apologizing. His statements initially confused Gajeel. He's always respected Laxus, but he never thought that Laxus would outright say he's sorry. He knew that he felt remorse and he was trying to redeem himself with a spoken apology or not.

"I don't hold it against ya, I kind of had it coming considering what I did in Phantom. If anything I'm the one who should be sayin he's sorry."

The next morning the five of them met Nethune in what was a research facility. The walls were made out of marble and there were plenty of lacrimas powering various devices.

"So what exactly is our job anyway?" Laxus asked their client.

"We seem to have a problem with invaders on this island, specifically a dark guild named Black Vortex. They surfaced a few years ago. After your guild took out two-thirds of the Balam Alliance, they seized the opportunity and employed the services of the dark guilds that were underlings of Grimoire Heart and the Oración Seis."

"So you want us to take them out?" Gajeel implied.

"Actually, that isn't correct."

That statement gave everybody a surprise. If they weren't supposed to take care of the dark guild, what were they here for? And why would they be given such a high reward for whatever they were going to do. At this moment, Makarov's intuition about this job being iffy was very prominent.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be able to defeat them just the five of you. Even if you were able to they would just come back once you leave, and you wouldn't want to be body guards for the rest of your lives."

"Then what are you planning to do about them?" Cana asked.

"You see, I would prefer to find a permanent way to rid this island of the venom that is Black Vortex. I've decided it needs to be done through our military. That way once they leave they'll know never to return."

"Look no offense here," Gajeel stated. "But three of us could handle those chumps no problem."

"That's where you come in. I'm a weapon designer and I need your unique magic abilities to create them for me. I watched the six of you in the Grand Magic Games and your powers each provide a specific purpose to me. I was really hoping Mystogan would show up as the Staves greatly peaked my interest."

Nethune then directed the members of Team B to their weapon-producing assignments. Lightning lacrimas were specifically created to be charged by Laxus. These provided a variety of services to the military of Vrochis Nisi, such as grenades, or weapon-boosters. Gajeel's blacksmithing talents were put on display. He made great number of different swords, maces, spears, etc.

Each of the females were utilized in a specific fashion as well. Mirajane's mastery in transformation magic was taught to assassins in the army. Cana's proficiency in card magic allowed her to create a wide range of traps to be set. Juvia was busy providing hydroelectric power to machinery.

"Um, Mr. Nethune," she tried to get his attention.

"Yes, my dear Juvia? And please, just call me Nethune."

"_My dear?! This man is charming, but this is a test of Juvia's devotion to her beloved Gray-sama,_" her imagination ran wild for a second before she composed herself. "If it's alright for me to ask, I would like to know why you are giving us such a high reward for this job."

"You see, we are lacking in some natural resources which is why we need you and your team to help strengthen our military. But our great island does possess an abundance of other natural resources, which is why we have such a surplus of Jewel."

"So you're willing to give us 150 million Jewel to create weapons?"

"Absolutely," Nethune's normally bright tone changed to a much duller one. "This island is full of fools who let greed run their lives. Getting rid of excess money would help to squash that problem."

Juvia was taken back by this statement. Was the war raging on this island because of money, and was it truly that bad? Undoubtedly, it must be a huge problem if some of them are willing to give up so much of it. However, her thought process was cut short by an explosion at the front door.

"They've come early! Get me whatever soldiers you can here and now!" Nethune commanded. "You five, help us defeat these invaders and I'll raise your reward!"

"That won't be necessary," Gajeel announced as he cracked his knuckles.

A mass of warriors wearing all black bodysuits stormed through the gap in the wall the explosion ripped. They all wielded two medium-sized swords. That didn't seem to faze Gajeel as he transformed his arm into the Iron Dragon's Sword. Metal clanged as he took on five enemies at once without hesitation.

"If it all possible I'd prefer for this threat to be neutralized ASAP," Nethune told them. "I do enjoy Gajeel's enthusiasm."

Mirajane nodded and started to gather magic power for a Take Over. This time, silvery-blue wings protruded from her back, meaning she was in her Satan Soul: Halphas form.

"The quicker it's done the more damage that's caused," she stated as she took off in a blur.

Mira charged into a group of enemy warriors and eliminated them through physical combat before they even caught a glimpse of her face. Then she flew upwards, charged energy in her hand, and fired Cosmic Beam down on some more opponents. The powerful blast created an explosion that shook the walls. Laxus looked down and shook his head at his comrade's recklessness. But he wasn't going to let her have all the fun. His body transformed into lightning and like an electric cannonball he burst into the fight.

Cana threw burning cards, which would've caused major damage to the facility but Juvia unleashed waves of water on those areas to put them out. Initially, Team B had no problem with the enemy's large numbers, but their reinforcements never showed up and the enemy seemed to have no end.

"Where the hell are our soldiers?" Cana complained as she tossed some explosive cards. "We're gonna run out of magic soon."

Gajeel seemed to have no cares about running out of his magic power. He swung his Iron Dragon's Sword with freely and with no restraints. Numerous Black Vortex members fell to his aggressive and brute fighting style.

"Leave Gajeel to me," a mysterious figure shrouded in light-looking black armor stated.

The voice was deeply modulated behind the newcomer's dark battle helmet. This person appeared to be a male, his armor had a navy blue swirling insignia on his chest. His helmet slightly resembled a raven's beak. He wielded a staff that looked about five feet and made out of steel. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at his challenger, he didn't look special at all. That was until large wings composed of feathers as pitch-black as night itself materialized on his back. Those wings released an incredible amount of wind as he ascended into the air.

Gajeel jumped at this flying man and engaged him in midair combat. His opponent effortlessly matched his punches and didn't make a single offensive maneuver right away. That was until he put the hilt of his staff into Gajeel's stomach, and extended it. The staff expanded with such force that Gajeel was slammed backwards into a wall.

"You're good," Gajeel said as he wiped his mouth and spat out some blood. "I'll give you that."

"Of course I'm good, but you probably don't remember me fighting ever."

The other four members were beginning to meet some trials as well. Mirajane started to feel the fatigue of her Satan Soul: Halphas form on her body. Cana, Laxus, and Juvia did their best to keep the immeasurable count of Black Vortex soldiers away from the weapon supply. Nethune was doing his best to contact military officials but it seemed as if their communications were jammed.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!"

A being surrounded by golden magic energy zoomed throughout the area. Any enemy that came in contact with it was quickly incapacitated. It slowed down and landed in front of Cana, Laxus, and Juvia.

"Looks like we got all the reinforcements we need," Laxus proclaimed.


	3. Reunion

Mirajane, Cana, and Juvia stared in awe at this sight. How and why did "Mystogan" come here? He still wore various items of clothing to cover his face and carried the Magical Staves. However at the moment he was employing his Heavenly Body Magic. But thank god he showed up, even though the enemy forces were depleting their own magic supply was too.

"Mirajane, how much longer do you think you can maintain this form?" "Mystogan" asked.

"I think I've got a few more minutes left," she responded in her Satan Soul: Halphas form, known for its otherworldly speed and destructive power.

"That should be enough. You, Laxus, and I will thin their numbers and round them into a small area where Cana and Juvia can deal the finishing blow… I see Gajeel is dealing with something else."

"Wait Jellal, if you're here then what is Meredy doing?" Juvia asked.

"She told me she could stay with Lyon and Lamia Scale."

"Meredy, and Lyon?"

Juvia sighed with delight as she begin to imagine what could happen from this.

**Juvia's Fantasy**

"_Meredy my senses come alive around you_," Lyon romantically stated as he pulled her close.

"_Oh Lyon, my cold emperor,_" she responded while placing a hand on his face.

"_Juvia,_" Gray walked over towards her. "_Seeing Lyon like this has made me realize, maybe I need a woman in my life too._"

**Back to Reality**

Gajeel was currently engaged in combat with more than just a foot soldier. This man could fly with massive black wings protruding from his back, wore a black battlesuit with a raven-shaped mask that modulated his voice, and wielded a carbon-colored staff. He was very proficient in using it, as he blocked every one of Gajeel's attacks and put him against the wall.

"Not bad at all," Gajeel grunted while wiping blood from his mouth.

He charged back at him with an Iron Dragon Club. His opponent continued to toy with him and block them with ease while spinning his staff extravagantly, enraging him. Gajeel then used that to his advantage. He got himself in close, and since his opponent was only paying attention to showing off while blocking his club, let loose an Iron Dragon's Roar right in his face.

The immense force of it blew him straight to the floor. Additionally, the metal shards tore apart his wings, rendering them useless. They faded away as he figured he wouldn't need them. Gajeel saw this opportunity and dove downward at him. The sounds of metal colliding could be heard once more as they tried to land strikes on each other.

"You've improved exponentially Gajeel," the Black Vortex member stated.

"Who even are you?" He rudely inquired.

"Right now you can refer to me by my codename, Nightwing."

"Cana and Juvia, you two charge up and we'll get them into a compact area. Once we do let it loose," Laxus commanded.

They both nodded in response. Mirajane was the first to take initiative and flew at speeds undetectable by the human eye. All you could really see was a silvery-blue blur and enemy soldiers being incapacitated.

"Want to see who takes out the most of them?" Jellal joked.

"You're on," Laxus boldly answered.

They both charged with bright yellow energy then took off. Jellal using Meteor, Laxus using Lightning Body, and Mira in Satan Soul: Halphas, is an absolutely terrifying trio of immense speed. In what seemed to be only 30 seconds the enemies' forces were cut by half.

"Alright Juvia you ready?" Cana asked.

"She's not gonna be doin nothing," a female voice announced as a projectile flew by and cut Cana's arm.

Cana turned to the source of the sound and threw a Shurikan Card. She never misses throwing only one. However, she heard the sound of a coin flip and saw the card practically avoid its intended target. Another coin was tossed with tremendous velocity. It would've sliced through Juvia if she hadn't used her water body.

The attacker was a dark-skinned woman with short curly hair styled into a mohawk. She wore a tan jacket and big black boots.

"We've been specifically instructed to take her," she claimed.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Cana interjected.

"Name's Chance."

"Juvia you take care of the soldiers. I guarantee Jellal, Laxus, and Mira will take care of enough of them to where we only need you," Cana then stared at Chance with a lowered brow and a confident tone said, "I'll take care of this piece of trash.

This time Cana threw burning cards at her. Chance flipped her coin and again the cards avoided her. This time Cana quickly sent another attack. She combined three cards in her hand, and multiple icicles surged outward. Chance had enough time to flip her coin again but the attack succeeded, freezing her from the neck down. Cana walked over to begin an interrogation.

"So who the hell do you think you guys think you are?"

"You're fighting on the wrong side."

Cana raised a brow at this statement. She was going to ask why until Gajeel's and another's bodies crashed in towards them. She dodged out of the way, but those two collided with the block of ice. It shattered and the three of them laid in a heap.

Meanwhile, the enemy soldiers were begging to retreat. The speed of Laxus, Jellal, and Mirajane was too much to handle. Most of them heading towards the door were taken down by scythes made of water.

"Let them leave Juvia," Jellal stated then smiled. "I already got more than Laxus so I've had my fill."

Laxus yelled out saying he definitely took down more of them. Gajeel wasn't about to give up though. Unfortunately for him, Nightwing and Chance disappeared without a trace. Cana had no idea where they went either. At least it appeared to be a victory for Team Fairy Tail B. There was some destruction of the facility but they're Fairy Tail so it was expected.

"Oh thank goodness you took care of them," Nethune praised. "It seems they jammed our communications."

"So that was Black Vortex," Laxus said. "They weren't that tough."

"Their foot soldiers are nothing special, but neither are ours. We were just lucky only two of their most powerful members showed up… And held back in terms of magic power."

Gajeel complained about his opponent not even fighting with all of his strength. They continued to discuss the battle and the results. Thankfully there wasn't too much damage. Nethune then made them an enticing offer. The island, Vrochis Nisi, was hosting its annual Founder's Ball, and they were all invited.

"I can arrange escorts of course," Nethune coquettishly added.

"We'll pass on that," Gajeel scoffed.

At the Fairy Tail guild hall, things were as rowdy as always.

"AHAHAHA!" Natsu loudly laughed. "So you're tellin me the two biggest jerks in Fairy Tail are on a team together right now! Oh man they're gonna destroy everything fighting with each other."

"Like you, Erza, and Gray don't do that every other week!" Lucy interjected shaking her fists in the air.

"Actually Mira just sent me an update," Makarov proclaimed. "Our job is to produce weapons, got into it with Black Vortex today, Jellal came, and they were invited to a ball tonight."

Hearing that Erza darted over to him.

"Master, I request that I may go to this island as well so I may aid them in this fight. An entire dark guild cannot be taken down by a mere six people."

"Erza just wants to go for the ball and Jellal," Happy snickered, to which he was punted into the wall, RIP.

"Yeah Gramps I'll go too," Gray added. "I don't like how both of the messages you got from them said they were fighting an army."

"Calm down you two, the request specifically asked for them. So we'll let them figure it out. I have a strong amount of faith in all of their abilities," Makarov's tone then switched from a serious tone to a wishful one. "Now when they come back if we get Jellal to join our guild we'll be unstoppable!"

Back in the girls' room they discussed what happened during the battle. Cana asked Juvia if she knew anything about the girl who said they were going to capture her but Juvia said she had never even seen her before. They also pondered why a dark guild would tell them they're fighting on the wrong side.

"Do you think we've been unaware of the client's intention," Mirajane commented. "I mean we're creating weapons for them what if they want to go to war with somebody besides Black Vortex."

"Juvia highly doubts it. Nethune told her he's doing whatever he can to eliminate greed on this island, as in why we're receiving such a large reward. So they'd need money if they were going to fund a war. Now Cana, could you please put some a shirt and maybe some pants on?"

Mirajane and Juvia were busy trying on dresses they were given as options. Cana was just lying on the bed in her underwear.

"Oh come on Juvia ya know you love lookin at this," she answered while sticking her rear in the air. "Mira I see you're going with your bangs down tonight, you must be pretty excited."

Ultimately Cana went for sun-colored dress, Mira went all black, and Juvia wore seafoam green. All three of them radiated divine beauty and elegance. They met the boys in the lobby. They all wore black jackets and pants, Laxus went for an animal print undershirt, Gajeel did silver, and Jellal did navy blue.

"So what are we gonna do since piercings said no escorts?" Cana asked with a tone.

"I can go with Laxus," Mira volunteered to which he didn't really say yes or no to.

"I'll take Juvia," Gajeel added.

"Gajeel is so protective of Juvia!" Juvia excitedly said while covering her face with her hands.

"Alright then I got this hunk," Cana proclaimed while wrapping her arm around Jellal's. "So much can you put down?"

"Alcohol? To be honest I've never partaken."

"Are you serious?"

"Well I mean I grew up in a tower, got thrown in prison, and spent the next six years as a fugitive."

They departed from the hotel and arrived at the venue where the ball was held. It was quite the extravagant scene. The walls were painted a brilliant shade of white that gave the room a luxurious feel. Once they arrived they were immediately greeted by men who did whatever they could to dance with Juvia, Mira, or Cana.

"Excuse me Miss Juvia Lockser," a young man with dark purple hair asked while extending his hand.

However he turned his head away for a second. Once he looked back at her Gajeel already took her to the dancefloor. His face was angry and disinterested as always, but Juvia was extremely relieved she had a friend to help her in escaping men that aren't Gray. Cana immediately took Jellal to the bar. She was very intrigued by his stories about Crime Sorciere.

"You're joking!" Cana announced as she spit out some of her drink.

"I am not. She probably grew out of it when she was 16," Jellal answered. "But sometimes we would set up camp, and Meredy would say hang on don't look. Then just take a shit in the woods like a goddamn wild animal."

Cana almost fell off her chair from laughing so hard.

Mirajane and Laxus were busy on the dancefloor. Mira's expression was one of glee, while Laxus still wore a serious one. He, Gajeel, and Jellal made sure to not get too involved in the party scene and try to find out more about this island's government. Although Cana might've turned Jellal from a surveillance expert into a nuisance. They were swaying along the ivory-colored floor in rhythm, until the same purple-haired young man that approached Juvia.

"Miss Mirajane your beauty is as ethereal as ever," he said in a smooth voice. "May I request a partner change?"

She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled out of flattery. Laxus originally denied his request but then handed her over. He grumpily walked away to the bar while Mirajane swooned at this charming young man's bravado.

"So you're the eldest of the legendary Strauss siblings? Coincidently I've also mastered the art of Take-Over."

"Is that so? May I ask your name as well?"

"Yes, the style of your sister's if my intelligence is correct. Animal Soul. Also I go by Caesar."

Caesar had an arrogant allure to him. Yet his confidence was still enticing as well. His long dark purple hair was spiky at the top and flowing at the end. His outfit was entirely jet black. Eyes were such a dark shade of purple you could almost call them black. If he didn't have enough unique features, two earrings made of obsidian-like material hung down from each of his ears.

"There's no way that's true," Cana said in awe while downing another barrel.

"Ultear definily told me so," Jellal slurred.

"What's up with you?" She asked Laxus.

"I don't like the guy Mira's dancing with," he grunted.

"Of course you don't," she muttered back. "Come on lets go out there to keep an "eye on them." Jellal you can talk to the bartender right she's a redhead."

Those two headed out together while the bartender asked Jellal what he does for a living. Back to Gajeel and Juvia they were also interrupted by a guest. Instead of asking Nethune just extended his hand. His hand tightly clasped hers and pulled her in close by her waist.

"My my my Juvia," he commented. "Your eyes are certainly as blue as the great sea."

Nethune's blatant attempt to court her made Juvia blush. He was a dashing young man after all. His long silver hair was tied in the back and his bangs swooped down his forehead. While Juvia's eyes were the color of the ocean, his had a greenish tint to their coloring, but still appeared aquatic. His jawline was sharp, giving him a mature look. Juvia became flustered and her active imagination ran wild with thoughts of another man trying to lure her away from her Gray-sama.

"Would you mind coming with me for a second?"

"_Oh no this is the part where he makes a move on Juvia,_" Juvia panicked. "_Juvia will just have to tell him that he's a client and she can't get involved with him._"

Nethune escorted her up the stairs at the front of this grand hall. He walked up to a location in the center of the second level where everyone could see. A microphone was conveniently placed there.

"Excuse me, I would like everyone's attention," He announced.

Laxus, Cana, Mirajane, Caesar, and every other couple in the ballroom abruptly stopped to focus on Nethune. Gajeel was at the bar with Jellal so Nethune took Gajeel's mind off of his hammered comrade.

"As you all know it is a truly special night for this kingdom, nay this island. I am ecstatic to announce the return of our princess, Miss Juvia Lockser."

Juvia didn't have any words about this development. She just stood there with a shocked look on her face. Her mind held no memories of this island or anyone on it. All she remembered growing up was rain and loneliness, not being royalty. After the formal introduction people flocked over to Juvia to congratulate her. Everybody on Team B remained where they were to try to piece it together.

"So when the hell was Juvia gonna tell us this?" Cana asked Laxus.

"By the look on her face I don't think she knew."

Mirajane's suspicions became especially high. First they asked them to manufacture weapons and build an army without putting it on the request, now Juvia is part of the island's hierarchy. There was still something missing about this whole situation that really offset her.

"Wow, Juvia Lockser is the princess of the island huh?" Caesar asked with awe in his voice.

He then turned his head and nodded at someone in the crowd. After the big announcement the rest of Team B met and conversed about this surprising development.

"Gajeel and I will ask her about it," Mira stated. "Cana and Laxus… You get Jellal home."

Jellal's arm was slung over Cana's shoulders to keep him upright. He consistently apologized for not being able to pace himself. Cana and Laxus tried to assure him that it's fine and that he has nothing to worry about.

"You know even though it's your fault he's smashed I can take him if you want," Laxus suggested.

Cana threw him onto Laxus, "Yeah fine prove your manhood or whatever you wanna do here."

"Usually people say 'no thanks' to offers like that," he grunted.

That night Gajeel and Mirajane tried comforting Juvia who was overwhelmed with different emotions. She had no idea where somebody would get the idea that she's a princess as she never even heard of the island before a few days ago. Mirajane did her best to console her while Gajeel asked her if she knew anything about this island.

Caesar was also doing something about the reveal. Afterwards he met up with a contact arriving in a dark magic mobile.

"It's been confirmed, she's the one we're after. How come we didn't stage an attack now though while they're vulnerable putting on a show?" He inquired. "I wanted to go at it with Gajeel again."

The interior of the vehicle was dimly lit, so all Caesar could see was his accomplice put on a sinister smile after that statement.

"Because where's the fun in that, Nightwing?" A cold and monotonous voice asked in response. "Besides it's only a matter of time before they find out what's really going on here. I'd be surprised if you and Gajeel ever fought again."


End file.
